1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance prediction device and a performance prediction method for a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors are widely used in chemical plants and machines. Before a compressor is provided to a user, a similitude test complying with, for example, the performance test code 10 (PTC 10) of American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) is performed and the compressor is tested to determine whether it satisfies requirements specified by the user such as performance to be fulfilled. The “similitude test” described above is a test in which the compressor actually operates in a test facility and is checked as to whether the compressor achieves the efficiency and the like within ranges to be fulfilled. Techniques relating to such a similitude test include, for example, the technique described below.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-137087 describes a similitude test of a compressor which is performed by using a “test gas having a molecular weight between 40 g/gmol and 150 g/gmol, a global warming potential (GWP) of less than 700, and a gas specific heat ratio of between 1 and 1.5.” Note that the “test gas” is a gas used in the similitude test of the compressor.